1. Field of the Invention
The present process is directed toward applying color to an article having clay as a principal component of its composition. Within the scope of the present invention, examples of articles that can be colored include such diverse items as pottery, earthenware, figurines, ceramics, porcelains, china, indoor and non-supportive outdoor tiles, domes and other decorative roofings. The process of applying color to clay articles is easily adapted to industrial, commercial or artistic uses.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 526,669--McLaughlin discloses a process of decorating pottery. More particularly, McLaughlin enables a process for slip casting the inlaying of hollow articles such as vases and does not address the slip casting of solid articles. Instead of removing the pottery from the mold, before painting the pottery, as is still customary in the art, McLaughlin teaches that slip is painted onto the inner surface of the mold to yield the decorative inlay displayed on the body of the ware. After painting the mold, liquid state clay is then added to the mold. However, those skilled in the art know that when pouring liquid state clay into a mold, some of that liquified clay will seep into the seam of the mold resulting in a reciprocating protrusion on the molded and dried article. By way of example, it is common knowledge that selected items, i.e. figurines, do not acclimate well to having the reciprocating protrusion removed after the item has already been shaped. In many instances, the aesthetic appeal of the finished article is lessened due to the presence of the reciprocating protrusion while in many circumstances, the sanding away of the reciprocating protrusion on a multidimensional-surfaced article, such as a figurine, is laborious, if not impossible, especially were high volume industrial or commercial settings are mandated. Further complicating the practice of McLaughlin is the fact that the coloring slip tends to dry before the liquid state clay can be added to the mold. When this occurs, the paint may flake or chip which will attenuate exacting detail by lowering overall color resolution for the article, when it is viewed in its entirety.
b) U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,059--Dandini embodies a process for coloring the exterior of building blocks. A moist mixture of sandy material is colored and thereafter applied to the inner face walls of a mold. The exterior of the building blocks are impregnated with color when contacting the sandy material.
c) U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,840--Terplansky, et al., enables a single stage process for molding decorated plastic tableware. Synthetic resins are subjected to superatmospheric pressure and temperatures to yield the decorative plastics.